(a) Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a resonant converter and a method of driving the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A resonant converter is controlled so as to operate in an inductive region in a DC gain characteristic according to an operating frequency. The inductive region is classified based on the resonant frequency, into a below resonance region having a frequency lower than a resonant frequency and an above resonance region having a frequency higher than the resonant frequency. When the resonant converter operates at a band higher than the resonant frequency, conduction loss may be increased.